


【底特律】仿生段子

by sixteen727



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteen727/pseuds/sixteen727
Summary: 《手勢》《傳檔》《果凍》三個沒營養的段子
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	【底特律】仿生段子

**Author's Note:**

> 腦抽產物～希望你喜歡///  
> 一個個段子發太多篇了，就組合一下

《手勢》

Hank發現最近年輕人流行一種玩意 “手心向上放在對方面前測試他的反應”。Hank看了眼前面不遠處複印的RK800，「Connor」後者應聲看向擺好手勢的Hank，兩步並一步地走到人面前下巴抵在對方手心稍偏著頭「Hank?」「good...good boy」心情複雜的Hank揉Sumo般揉了揉對方。

背後看全程的Gavin只覺得好玩決定仿效一下。「Nines」擺好手勢的他看著對方應聲回頭嘴角勾起一抹譏笑。只見Nines不如Connor應聲前來而是朝反方向走去，沒多久拿著咖啡放到Gavin的手上。Gavin看了眼手中的咖啡又看了眼目無表情的Nines，無語地倒回自己的辦工椅。

《傳檔》 （含私設）

Connor發現目無表情地認真工作的Nines有股說不出的不妥，於是遞住了剛從證物房出來的他「Nines，有什麼事情可以和我說」「如果是說昨天案件的後續暫時沒更新資料」Nines平靜的回覆著稍皺眉的同類。「除了工作其他事情也可以」，Nines的顯示燈轉了一圈「並沒有」。Connor退去膚色層打算強行讀眼前人的記憶，他預計了所有會發生的可能就是沒想到Nines會配合地退去膚色層作連接。上班、下班、巡邏、站在待機站、接受搭擋無理的謾罵等等一切都看似正常，直至他接收到Nines最近搜尋的電影（仿生人看電影的方式是直接在腦內產生影像，外表和處於休眠狀態無異）。預期說是電影還不如直接說成人影片!?男女、男男、人類和仿生人、還有...!!? Connor把一直握著的手抽離有點錯愕地看著對方，Nines則無表情地困惑著。「擋路了！」非要在兩個仿生人中間穿過的Gavin喊了句。Connor下意識地戳定是這人類搭擋把他親愛的弟弟帶壞，而開始互相找渣。透過言論一旁的Nines推測出是對方讀到『搜尋區域』，而他也不過是想了解＂人類為什麼對性如此執著?＂這和路過的Gavin毫無關係。

《果凍》

「FUCK!!不明白為什麼要出這破東西!」Gavin拿起一包藍色果凍，包裝與仿生人的藍血包裝無太大差異，不同的只是這東西放在超市也意味著這是人類食品。旁邊一直安靜推著購物車RK900淡淡地應了句「或許有人類想成為仿生人」「誰會想做破塑料!」，Nines的顯示燈閃過了一圈「好比仿生人想成為人類一樣」，「沒可能沒可能～Ｎines你想做人類嗎?」Nines默默看向Gavin手上的藍色果凍「我想，但這不可能」。Gavin有點詫異，他本以為對方會不接話或扯開話題「為什麼？人類沒什麼好當的」「如果我是人類就可以和你...這果凍沒什麼好吃的只是色素和糖份的混合物」Nines把Gavin手上的藍色果凍放回架子。在那瞬間Gavin仿佛看到沒什麼表情的Nines臉上閃過一絲苦澀，『和我做什麼？』男人沒敢問出口，他大概能猜到，而這答案對雙方都太沉重。

\-------------  
简体版: sixteen625.lofter.com  
繁體版: missi626.pixnet.net


End file.
